Suivre la voix de son coeur
by sorciere noire
Summary: Albus et Hermione complotent comme des gamins et c'est Severus Snape qui en fait les frais. Heureusement que Harry s'en mêle pour éviter le pire au maître des potions qui n'en peut plus.


**Suivre la voix de son cœur.**

Harry se redressa et abaissa automatiquement son tee-shirt sur son pantalon, tee-shirt qui avait laissé voir, pendant quelques instants, un magnifique tatouage de griffon rouge et doré sur le bas de son dos.

Le jeune homme sourit de contentement. Enfin sa boutique avait plus d'allure ainsi, il ne regrettait nullement les heures et les jours qu'il y avait travaillés, ne s'octroyant même pas un petit week-end de tranquillité et de farniente de temps en temps.

Le soleil entrait à flot par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, il se sentait revigoré même s'il était crevé, ça faisait tellement de bien de s'occuper à quelque chose. Surtout si c'était pour soi.

Il avait eu une sacrée chance de trouver cette petite boutique, et encore plus de chance quand il avait vu quelle était à vendre. Aussi il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à en faire l'acquisition avec l'appui morale de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient été plus qu'enchantés de voir, qu'enfin, il allait se poser.

C'est vrai que ces cinq dernières années il avait largement profité de tout ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. Sorties, fringues, argent, hommes, enfin tout ce à quoi il avait été privé par le passé. De plus il ne se sentait pas complet, il se sentait mal sans la présence de Severus, son cœur souffrait de savoir qu'il l'ignorait toujours. Pourtant lui ne parvenait pas à l'oublier même s'il l'avait relégué dans un coin de son cerveau pour pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde.

Là il avait vingt-deux ans et il estimait qu'il devait penser à son avenir, ce à quoi Hermione avait fermement approuvée avec force explications et hochements de tête catégoriques.

Ron, quant à lui, avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, sa copine s'emballait comme toujours.

-En plus, Harry, avait continué la jeune femme imperturbable aux simagrées du roux. C'est tout à fait dans tes cordes ! Tu te retrouveras au centre de Londres, toi qui aime énormément cette ville, et en plus tu te retrouveras propriétaire d'une boutique très bien située, cette avenue est très fréquentée.

-Hey ! S'était exclamé Ron. Vous avez vu ? il y a un cinéma là-bas, avait-il ajouté en pointant son doigt droit devant lui.

-On sait, Ron, avaient rétorqué dans un bel ensemble Harry et Hermione. Tu nous l'as déjà dit la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici.

Tous les trois avaient rigolés.

-Je disais donc, avait continué la jeune sorcière. Que ta boutique d'antiquités et tout ce qu'il te fallait, et en plus tu aimes ça, alors !

-Ouais, avait surenchéri le rouquin. Je me demande comment tu peux aimer ces vieux machins, la plupart de ces trucs n'ont même plus d'âge tellement ils sont usés.

-Chaque objet a son histoire, avait-il répondu. Moi je trouve ça vraiment super.

-Et comment tu vas l'appeler ta boutique ?

-J'avais pensé à un nom à double sens, je veux attirer une clientèle aussi bien moldu que sorcière, leur avait-il appris. En vérité j'ai opté pour « Au grenier magique »

-Ça sonne bien, s'était enthousiasmée la jeune sorcière.

Aujourd'hui Harry ouvrait sa boutique. Il avait presque fini de tout ranger, il lui restait juste cinq minutes avant l'ouverture, sa première, pensa-t-il en trépignant d'impatience et d'anxiété.

Le Gryffondor regarda encore sa vitrine qu'il avait mis tant d'application à arranger. Il y avait un vieux cheval à bascule qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, celui-ci tout en bois avait une crinière peinte en rouge et un cordon de cuir que les enfants tenaient pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi des objets dont nulle ne se souvenait, ni de leur origine ni même de comment les utiliser.

Harry avait fait des recherches approfondies sur eux, il voulait donner à chaque client qui viendrait chez lui, une explication sur l'antiquité désirée.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié d'ouvrir une autre salle, assez grande, pour les gens comme lui. On y entrait simplement par un rideau de velours vert qui laissait passer seulement les sorciers et les sorcières. Cette salle aussi était bien achalandée, Harry y avait installé artistiquement, dans une armoire de verre, des strutoscopes, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Des petits, des grands, du plus simple au plus travaillé, certains étaient de véritables pièces de collection très rares.

Il était fier de cet assortiment qu'il avait amassé au fil des années alors qu'il n'avait pas encore de but bien précis dans la vie. Quoiqu'inconsciemment il devait déjà y penser.

La pièce secrète regorgeait aussi d'urnes magiques, de vieux balais, de quelques baguettes, de chapeaux sorciers, de tableaux, de sucriers en argent, tantôt farceurs tantôt mordeurs. Il avait même des manuscrits anciens, tout un pan de mur en était tapissés, là aussi il était fier de ça. Harry avait bien hésité à les mettre en vente mais après tout il ne pouvait tout garder pour lui, déjà qu'il s'en était réservé plus de la moitié qu'il avait entreposé dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Résigné il avait installé le surplus des livres sur les étagères, les gardant à l'abri de la poussière et des petites mains malhabiles des enfants trop curieux. Et puis si la personne qui voulait les acheter ne lui plaisait pas il pouvait toujours arguer qu'ils n'étaient pas à vendre, ou alors qu'ils étaient déjà vendus. Pour ses livres il voulait quelqu'un de soigneux, un connaisseur qu'il les aimerait autant que lui.

Hermione, qui était professeur de runes anciennes à Poudlard, discutait joyeusement avec Albus Dumbledore dans la salle des professeurs. Quand la conversation tourna autour du héros du monde sorcier, un homme assis dans un profond fauteuil de cuir noir, un homme à l'allure grincheuse et austère, dressa involontairement l'oreille tout en continuant de garder le nez sur son vieux bouquin.

Snape ne trouvait pas cette discussion entre les deux bavards extrêmement intéressante, mais disons qu'il aimait bien se tenir informé de certaines choses même si ça venait de Potter, surtout si ça venait de Potter.

Qu'avait donc manigancé ce gamin irresponsable ? Une nouvelle lubie ? Une autre photo libertine et dérangeante dans Sorcière Hebdo ? Le même genre qu'il avait confisqué dans sa classe à un certain Paul Hill qui bavait dessus ? Une photo montrant Potter dans les bras d'un homme à moitié dévêtu.

Franchement le survivant ne pouvait-il pas faire autre chose de sa vie que de courir à droite et à gauche comme un débauché ?

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? l'interrogea Albus en le sortant de ses récriminations personnelles contre le Gryffondor aux superbes yeux verts.

-Penser quoi ? Souffla-t-il excédé que le vieil homme lui demande son avis.

-Miss Granger vient de m'apprendre qu'Harry s'était établi à Londres, il y a acheté une boutique d'antiquités qui ouvre d'ailleurs aujourd'hui. Vous qui déploriez qu'il ne fasse rien de ses dix doigts, vous voilà rassuré, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que cela me fasse ? Renifla Snape. Qu'il ouvre une boutique si ça lui fait plaisir ! ajouta-t-il en replongeant le nez dans son livre très inintéressant en ce moment.

-Il ronchonne, sourit malicieusement Dumbledore, mais je suis sûr que Severus est ravi de la nouvelle.

Hermione n'osa pas approuver, surtout que Snape venait de refermer son livre d'un coup sec et de leur lancer un regard des plus noirs avant de sortir de la salle des professeurs. Albus fit un clin d'œil à Hermione puis se leva à son tour, il devait avoir une discussion avec son professeur de potions, il était temps, et même plus que temps de secouer cet homme malheureux qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et ce depuis cinq ans.

-Entrez, aboya Snape qui faillit rugir d'énervement quand il vit le directeur de l'école passer le bout de son nez avant d'envahir son bureau. Quoi encore, Albus ?

Le vieil homme le regarda et soupira de lassitude avant de se placer devant l'irascible professeur.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris un moment pour vous, Severus ?

-Pourquoi cette question, s'offusqua l'autre.

-Vous avez maigri, Severus, et vos cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, vous faites plus que vos quarante ans je vous assure, pourquoi ne pas….

-Mais de quoi je me mêle là ? Je vais vous le dire moi, que vous êtes un vieux fou sénile ? Non mais vraiment !

-Fou ! Mais ça je le sais déjà, s'amusa Albus.

-Alors à quoi rime ces questions rédhibitoires ?

- Cinq ans, dit ironiquement le directeur de Poudlard.

-Oui et alors !

-Vous savez à quoi je fais allusion, n'est-ce pas ?

Se sentant piégé Snape fit une grimace et mentit éhontément.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, expliquez-moi donc, vieux malin !

-Harry.

-Quoi, Potter !

-Cela fait bien cinq ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard, Severus.

-Oh ! Eh bien tant mieux pour monsieur Potter, et surtout pour moi, cracha le maître des potions qui sentit son cœur vaciller. Le vieux barbon se doutait de quelque chose, alors là il n'avait pas fini d'en baver, il n'allait plus le lâcher avec ça.

-C'est pour ça que je me disais que vous pourriez prendre un ou deux jours de congé et…..

-Et quoi ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

-Bien, puisque vous voulez faire la sourde oreille je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Severus Snape. Asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi attentivement ! Gronda Albus, autoritaire.

L'homme aux lourdes robes noires s'assit en grognant de colère, il décida de laisser parler le vieux fou afin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Snape claqua sa chaise sur les dalles, faisant voir par-là qu'il n'aimait pas les ordres et que sa patience était à bout.

-Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des grimaces, Severus, commença Dumbledore. Croyez-vous vraiment que je n'allais pas m'apercevoir de vos sentiments envers Harry ? Vous avez su les cacher aux yeux des autres, mais pas des miens, je vous préviens je ne sortirais pas de votre bureau avant d'avoir entendu vos aveux, mon cher ami.

Snape essaya bien de feinter pour démentir, mais finalement il frotta son visage pour enlever ses envies de meurtre contre le vieil homme. Albus avait raison et ça il ne pouvait le nier, mais était-il prêt à l'avouer ?

-Je sais, vous savez, et alors ! répliqua le Serpentard. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, il n'existera jamais rien entre lui et moi, vous le savez ça aussi, Albus.

-Non, je ne sais rien moi… avez-vous tenté de le lui dire au moins ?

Snape éclata de rire, pas un rire joyeux mais un rire moqueur et triste.

-Allons, Albus, vous savez très bien comment il aurait réagi, je ne suis pas prêt à recevoir encore une fois du dédain et des insultes de sa part. Vous savez ce que cela fait de voir celui que vous aimez vous regarder avec effroi et dégoût ? C'est horrible croyez-moi, ça fait mal, Albus. Alors non je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience, merci bien !

-Harry n'est pas ainsi, Severus. C'est un garçon gentil qui vous écoutera avec attention.

-Non ! Fut la réponse tranchante et nette.

-Très bien, je veux quand même que vous preniez ces deux jours, faites-en ce que vous voulez, Severus, faites-vous plaisir simplement. Vous verrez cela vous fera un bien énorme, et si vous ne le faites pas pour lui faites-le pour vous.

L'homme au regard éteint acquiesça, vaincu. Albus n'allait jamais capituler alors autant faire ce qu'il demandait pour avoir la paix.

Tout le monde s'étonna de ne pas voir le maître des potions à la table du petit-déjeuner au matin suivant. Seuls Albus et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement, Snape avait pris les conseils du vieil homme en compte et c'était tant mieux.

Ledit maître des potions enfila son costume qu'il mettait rarement, et sortit de Poudlard afin de se rendre aux grilles et de pouvoir transplaner à Londres. Il avait échangé des galions contre de la monnaie moldu pour l'occasion.

Snape avait bien réfléchi toute la nuit, après tout pourquoi ne pas en profiter, s'était-il dit. Albus avait peut-être raison finalement, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était seul qu'il devait se laisser aller et après tout prendre soin de lui n'allait pas le tuer, non !

En entrant dans le salon de coiffure, Snape avait quand même quelques doutes. Se morigénant vertement il passa l'entrée et se présenta devant un garçon qui lui fit un grand sourire, mais qui aussitôt soupira de contrariété quand il vit la chevelure du maître des potions.

-La complète je suppose ? se reprit le garçon en désignant un fauteuil au professeur.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois venu ? répliqua Snape en le toisant, intimidant de par sa grande taille et son aura noire.

-Quel genre de coupe voulez-vous ? S'enquit le coiffeur en tournant autour de lui.

-Aucune importance, faites ce que vous voulez du moment qu'il n'y a pas de couleur, osa Snape qui n'avait jamais pris de risques avec ses cheveux.

Le garçon regarda les mèches qui arrivaient au milieu du dos, voyant la coupe qui allait rendre à l'homme dix ans de moins il commença à laver, rincer, couper, tailler, effiler. Les cheveux noirs tombèrent sur le sol, inexorablement perdus.

Le coiffeur mit plus d'une heure pour terminer son projet, l'effet était saisissant sur l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, qui n'avait pas parlé non plus, même pas pour répondre à ses questions. Les cheveux étaient courts, ils dégageaient le visage de Snape lui donnant vraiment dix ans de moins. Ses beaux yeux noirs ressortaient, adoucis et plus grands.

L'homme était vraiment magnifique, s'étonna le garçon coiffeur qui n'aurait pas pensé ça quand il l'avait vu entrer dans le salon. Le seul souci, là, était ses vêtements d'un autre âge, il devrait peut-être le lui dire, il connaissait un très bon magasin de fringues juste au coin de la rue qui pourrait lui rendre justice.

Snape se leva et ne dit rien quand il se vit dans le miroir que le garçon lui tendit, en vérité il ne se reconnaissait pas, était-ce bien lui cet homme au visage transfiguré ? Cet homme qui semblait bien moins fatigué ? Le maître des potions paya sa note et fut surpris de voir que le garçon lui tendait un petit carton avec un clin d'œil polisson.

Dehors il regarda l'adresse indiquée sur la carte et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Était-il vraiment si mal habillé que ça qu'on avait besoin de lui donner l'adresse d'un magasin de vêtements ? Bon s'il était honnête oui, il était horrible comme ça, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Severus Snape, maître des potions acariâtre et hargneux entra dans la boutique luxueuse et parcourut les allées, puis se dirigea automatiquement vers les costumes noirs et empesés. Un vendeur regarda l'homme se dépêtrer puis reposer les vêtements avec une grimace et se diriger vers un autre rayon. Généreux le vendeur se porta au secours de l'homme qui visiblement cherchait autre chose à mettre que ces affreuses choses ringardes qu'il avait sur le dos.

Que portaient donc les hommes d'aujourd'hui ? S'interrogea Severus Snape en regardant autour de lui en soupirant jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un vendeur se diriger vers lui.

-Monsieur a peut-être besoin d'aide ? L'aborda le jeune homme en souriant.

-En effet, admit Snape. Je veux changer ça, dit-il en montrant son vieux costume.

-Si monsieur veut bien me suivre, je vais lui faire voir ce que nous avons, l'invita-il avec déférence.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans un autre rayon où là les tenues se révélèrent adaptées à la tranche d'âges de Snape. Cela dit il n'y avait rien de ringard, tout était de qualité sans pour autant être trop sombres, et de plus les coupes étaient agréables et fluides. Ainsi Snape se retrouva, à la fin de ses essayages, avec quatre pantalons, deux noirs pour tous les jours, un pantalon de toile blanche pour les beaux jours sans oublier le pantalon de sortie, ajusté juste ce qu'il fallait, de couleur noir aussi mais seyant à un point pas possible.

Le vendeur lui fit voir ensuite les chemises, celles en coton, en soie, les blanches, les noires, les vertes et bleues. Le professeur en prit deux de chaque, plus deux paires de chaussures ainsi que des boxers et des chaussettes, sans oublier une ceinture de cuir qui allait ceindre ses hanches et achever l'ensemble de sa tenue qu'il garda sur lui . Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche en soie.

Quand il sortit de la boutique il se sentit un autre homme, surtout quand deux femmes qui passaient par là lui firent un clin d'œil appréciateur, ce qui le fit sourire d'aise et de contentement. Bien qu'il aurait préféré que cela soit un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts qui approuve sa nouvelle tenue.

Snape ne se fit aucune illusion, Harry ne le regardera jamais ainsi, pour lui il était le bâtard et il restera toujours le bâtard. Severus savait que c'était de sa faute, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se rendre plus agréable aux yeux du jeune homme, il avait même été un parfait salaud avec lui dans le passé, alors que pouvait-il espérer de lui maintenant ?

Le maître des potions parcourut d'un pas lent les rues centrales de Londres. Après tout n'avait-il pas du temps à perdre pour ça ! Snape regarda les vitrines des moldus en curieux, bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait mais jamais en prenant son temps, toujours à la va-vite, pressé qu'il était de ne pas rester dans un endroit qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Sauf aujourd'hui, étrangement il avait envie de flâner, et non ce n'était pas à cause d'un brun aux yeux verts qui venait d'ouvrir une boutique dans les environs, absolument pas !

Harry, qui remettait dans sa vitrine un objet pour remplacer celui qu'il venait de vendre, se figea de surprise. Il suivit des yeux l'homme qui regardait un étalage sur le trottoir d'en face. Le jeune sorcier se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas, Snape se trouvait bien là ou s'agissait-il de quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry secoua la tête, bien sûr que non, le professeur devait se trouver à Poudlard à l'heure actuelle, en train de faire subir à ses classes fortes punitions et regards glacés.

Cet homme qui était là, dans la rue, ne pouvait en aucun cas être Snape, celui qui déambulait tranquillement était trop sexy et beaucoup trop mignon et surtout trop bandant pour que cela soit le vil maître des potions insupportable et continuellement ronchon de Poudlard.

L'homme qui s'était retourné et qui maintenant regardait dans sa direction était tout simplement magnifique et…..Merde ! Il s'agissait bien de Snape, sursauta Harry en se raidissant. C'était bel et bien lui, aucun doute. Que foutait-il là d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans sa classe à Poudlard ? Et puis pourquoi le salaud qui avait pourri son existence avait changé du tout au tout et se pavanait habillé ainsi devant les regards envieux des imbéciles autour de lui ? C'était vraiment pas juste ça, et puis pour qui étaient ces transformations d'ailleurs ?

Harry était agacé, il sortit de sa vitrine, il sortit même de son magasin et traversa la rue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ni pourquoi il avait fait ça, et là maintenant il se retrouvait devant Snape qui le regardait étrangement, gêné lui aussi.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter, se reprit en premier le professeur en tendant une main au jeune homme après avoir mis tous ses paquets sous son bras.

-Snape, le salua Harry en la lui serrant. Je vous ai aperçu depuis chez moi, lui expliqua-t-il. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit bien vous, je crois savoir que vous venez rarement à Londres ?

-En effet.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-J'avais des choses importantes à faire, Potter.

-Du genre vous faire couper les cheveux, par exemple ?

-Entre autre, oui.

-Puis-je vous inviter à boire une tasse de thé en ma compagnie ? proposa le Gryffondor avec hardiesse.

L'homme hésita avant d'opiner. Potter l'avait invité aimablement, il ne pouvait refuser et puis il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait d'ailleurs.

-Volontiers, accepta-t-il en suivant Harry qui traversait la route pour rejoindre sa boutique.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans l'arrière salle, et Snape posa ses paquets sur une chaise avant de s'assoir sur un geste du jeune homme. Harry préparait le thé à-demi tourné tandis que son invité regardait autour de lui.

-Pourquoi ces changements, demanda Harry qui se mordit les lèvres aussitôt, de peur d'avoir dépassé les bornes en posant une question aussi personnelle.

Snape se raidit, il était absolument impensable qu'il dise la vérité.

-Une idée soudaine, déclara Severus Snape. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie et sur l'image que me donne mon miroir chaque matin, celle-ci ne me plaisait pas outre mesure. Et je crois que si l'on veut changer tout doit commencer par l'apparence. Trouvez-vous cela ridicule, monsieur Potter ? Croyez-vous qu'il soit trop tard pour moi de me tourner vers autre chose que la vie…quelque peu chaotique, m'a toujours donné ?

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, Snape pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre du tout.

-Je dois dire que la transformation est saisissante, Snape, admit enfin le survivant en déposant sur la table le thé et une assiette de gâteaux avant d'aller chercher les tasses et les petites cuillères.

Snape fut secrètement ravi de la réponse du morveux.

-Mais quand est-il de votre caractère ? Risqua Harry en prenant place face au maître des potions. Vous aurai-je froissé, professeur ? demanda le jeune homme sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Non, Potter, ceci est une trop belle journée pour que je me mette de mauvaise humeur, et mon caractère va très bien, je vous remercie de vous en soucier.

Harry éclata de rire, un rire franc et joyeux qui fit frémir l'homme.

Salazar ! Rugit intérieurement le maître des potions. Qu'il était beau ce démon tentateur. Et le pire était que probablement il n'en avait pas conscience. Il aurait pu facilement en tomber amoureux s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Snape se retint de partir. Jamais Harry ne sera à lui alors pourquoi se faire des illusions ? Pourquoi changer si ce n'était pour rien ? Pourquoi espérer quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais ? Dumbledore avait tort, en aucun cas Harry ne l'aimera, il se voilait la face, ou plutôt non, maintenant il voyait clair et la souffrance qu'il ressentait était terrible.

Le Serpentard se reprit difficilement, il ne pouvait partir ainsi.

Les deux hommes finirent leur thé en discutant civilement, et se quittèrent une demi-heure plus tard sur une autre poignée de main. Les hostilités n'avaient pas été de mise, même Harry en fut fort étonné. Cela avait été même agréable de parler avec Snape, chose qu'il aurait jugé impensable il y avait seulement un ou deux mois de cela.

Bon Dieu ! Que l'homme avait changé physiquement ! Il était devenu si…beau, si désirable. Diable ! pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette métamorphose radicale ? Se redemanda le survivant en posant ses tasses dans l'évier avant de s'occuper de deux clients qui venaient de rentrer dans le magasin.

Le jeune homme emballa délicatement les théières en porcelaine qu'on venait de lui acheter, il tendit le sac à la jeune femme qui le remercia et ne pensa plus à Snape de la journée, ou plutôt ne voulut plus y penser.

Le mois passa une vitesse folle, entre la boutique, le nettoyage, sans parler de la paperasse, les vides-greniers ou il récupérait des antiquités, il n'avait plus une minute à lui.

C'est Hermione, au cours d'une visite éclair, qui lui reparla du maître des potions. Celle-ci, mine de rien, lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas faire l'effort de venir dîner avec elle à Poudlard, pour lui faire plaisir.

-Albus a demandé plusieurs fois de tes nouvelles, argua-t-elle. Il serait content de bavarder avec toi comme autrefois.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aie pas le temps !

-Et puis tu pourras revoir tout le monde, continua sur sa lancée la jeune sorcière. Pomona, Pompom, Flitwick, Minerva, entre autres.

-Et Snape, finit Harry en soupirant.

-Oui, Snape aussi, admit-elle. Il a évolué tu sais !

-Je sais.

-Hein ! Comment ?

-Nous avons bu le thé ensemble il y a un mois de cela.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas.

-Il ne vous l'a donc pas dit ?

-Non, Harry, j'avoue que non.

-C'est bien de Snape ça, garder tout secret, ricana le Gryffondor.

-En même temps avec Albus on l'a bien mérité, lâcha Hermione qui se serait bien mordue la langue de désespoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? S'enquit innocemment l'amie de Harry.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez mérité, Albus et toi ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour irriter Snape ?

-Aucune importance, éluda Hermione en chassant la question d'un geste de la main. Alors que décides-tu pour l'invitation ?

-D'accord, fléchit Harry. Demain soir tu peux dire à Albus que je serais là.

-Au faite, Harry, que penses-tu du nouveau Severus ?

-Je n'en pense rien, il a changé d'allure c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas envie de donner son véritable avis.

-Quoi ! Même pas une petite idée ? Tu charries là !

-Eh ben non, tu vois.

-D'accord ne dis rien, fais comme Snape et garde tes secrets, ronchonna la sorcière qui aurait bien aimé savoir, juste par curiosité.

Le soir suivant, après que la boutique soit fermée et tout impeccablement rangé, Harry monta à l'étage et fila droit dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche bien mérité. C'est qu'il en avait remué des cartons aujourd'hui ! De retour dans sa chambre le garçon enfila un boxer puis son pantalon de jean noir, il mit une chemise de soie verte, se chaussa et se coiffa à l'aide de ses doigts et enfin descendit et sortit de chez lui pour transplaner dans la première ruelle venue.

L'image du nouveau Snape trottait de nouveau dans sa tête, il ne pouvait l'enlever tant il était obnubilé par ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'est pas comme s'il le découvrait seulement maintenant ! Mais merde, c'était Snape quand même, alors pourquoi d'un seul coup il s'intéressait de nouveau à l'homme détestable qu'il était ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, s'admonesta-t-il et qu'il l'avait toujours dans la tête.

Quand le Gryffondor parvint aux grilles de Poudlard, il fut étonné d'y trouver Argus Rusard qui l'accueillit, et qui referma obligeamment les grilles derrière lui.

-Monsieur le directeur vous attend avec grande impatience, monsieur Potter, lui dit-il en le précédent alors que Harry ne disait rien.

L'homme à tout faire le quitta avec un salut respectueux quand ils pénétrèrent dans le château, et tandis que Rusard prenait la direction de ses quartiers Harry se rendait dans le bureau d'Albus. Le vieil homme fut heureux de le revoir, il le fit assoir et vint s'installer à ses côtés avec un air rusé.

-Comment marche ta boutique, Harry ? Miss Granger m'en a dit le plus grand bien, il faudra que je pense à venir y faire un tour surtout qu'il paraît que tu as des choses incroyables à l'intérieur.

-Quand vous voulez, Albus, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte vous le savez bien.

-Je sais, mon garçon, et je t'en remercie. Allons retrouver ton amie, ajouta-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Elle doit bouillir d'impatience.

Harry pouffa, cependant il se demanda où le directeur l'emmenait quand il vit qu'au lieu de se diriger vers la grande salle, ils allaient vers les cachots.

-Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, Harry, mais Severus nous a complaisamment invité à partager son repas chez lui, toi, miss Granger, et moi-même.

-Vraiment ! s'étonna le jeune homme, ignorant qu'Albus avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Snape capitule face à son caprice de vieil homme. Un Snape qui, sur le moment, avait eu envie d'étrangler le vieux décati mais qui finalement n'avait pu éviter sa punition.

Le maître des potions pourtant ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'Harry était invité. L'homme savait que l'infernale miss-je-sais-tout serait là ainsi qu'Albus, il se demandait avec appréhension ce que ces deux-là avaient encore tramés derrière son dos. Il avait appris à ses dépens que la Gryffondor s'avérait aussi malade d'esprit et manipulatrice que le directeur de cette école d'aliénés.

Et lui qui pensait vivre une petite vie tranquille après la mort d'un fou, se trouvait de plus en plus sollicité par ces deux fêlés du bocal.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit devant eux Harry cacha du mieux qu'il put son plaisir de revoir Snape, surtout que celui-ci arborait une nouvelle tenue qui lui allait à ravir. L'homme, quant à lui, s'il fut surpris de le voir n'en montra rien du tout mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Dumbledore se frotta les mains de satisfaction et un sourire de connivence se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, grogna Snape en le toisant de son regard noir tout en claquant la porte de ses appartements.

-Ne ronchonnez pas, Severus, nous faisons ça pour votre bien et…..

-Mon bien ! Laissez-moi rire ! C'est comme la dernière fois, vous m'imposez vos idées sans me demander mon avis, comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? Me croyez-vous incapable de trouver quelqu'un…

Harry regarda les deux hommes, s'interrogeant sur leurs paroles pour le moins mystérieuses.

-Ah ! Je vois que j'arrive juste à temps, s'écria Hermione en entrant dans l'antre du professeur. Est-ce qu'il se rebiffe, ce cher Snape ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à son vieux complice.

-Vous ! Se défendit Snape qui sentit sa patience foutre le camp et qui se retourna vers elle. Taisez-vous ! Je vous ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie d'écouter vos stupidités, espèce d'idiote.

-Il n'est pas de bonne humeur, miss Granger, je crois qu'on devrait le laisser seul avec Harry, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mais et s'il lui fait…..

-Que pourrais-je lui faire, miss Granger ? Questionna gravement Severus.

-Je ne sais pas moi, sur un coup de colère tout peut arriver, non ?

-Moi je crois que j'en aie assez entendu, siffla le maître des potions. Désolé, monsieur Potter mais vous allez devoir vous sustenter ailleurs ce soir.

-Voyons, Severus ! Hermione plaisantait, tenta Albus bien inutilement.

-Dehors, hurla l'homme en leur désignant la porte d'un doigt furieux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi, Snape ? Je croyais que nous devions passer une bonne soirée et voilà que vous agressez Albus et Hermione, l'accusa Harry qui n'avait rien compris.

-Evidemment que c'est encore de ma faute, eh bien Potter je ne m'en excuse pas, sur ce je vous prierais de dégager de chez moi.

-Nous partons, murmura la jeune femme qui voyait bien qu'ils avaient fait craquer le professeur par leur incessantes sollicitations et surtout peut-être aussi du dernier coup qu'ils lui avaient fait et qui l'avait cloué sur un des lits de l'infirmerie pendant plus de trois semaines.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès, Albus et elle. Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que Snape allait tomber dans un piège et se faire agresser par quatre hommes qui recherchaient une vengeance contre le mangemort qu'il fut autrefois. Ils voulaient juste lui trouver un petit ami, eux, pas un bourreau.

Harry suivit les deux autres dans le bureau d'Albus. Le trajet fut silencieux pourtant le survivant se posait beaucoup de questions. Le Snape qu'il venait de voir ne ressemblait pas à celui qui avait bu le thé chez lui. Des questions devaient être posées aux deux coupables qui se trouvaient assis devant lui, deux coupables qui avaient le visage grave.

-Vous m'expliquez !

Hermione le regarda, gênée, et Albus fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-J'ai tout mon temps, les menaça-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du directeur. Je veux savoir pourquoi Snape a regimbé ainsi. Pas qu'il ne soit pas comme ça d'ordinaire mais là je sens qu'il y a autre chose, il semblait blessé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, oui je suis certain que vous voyez.

-Ce n'était pas de notre faute ! S'excusa par avance Hermione en levant des yeux implorants vers lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas de votre faute ?

-On voulait qu'il soit heureux, tu sais que personne ne voulait l'approcher à cause de sa marque, alors on s'est dit, Albus et moi, que nous pourrions l'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour qu'il ne soit plus seul.

-Misère de Merlin ! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ! Vous mêler de la vie de Snape, vous êtes fous ou quoi !

-Ben quoi !

-Snape ne vous a pas étranglé après ça ? Pourtant il aurait dû, moi à sa place je vous aurais jeté dans les oubliettes et j'aurai détruit la clef.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé, oui il aurait…

Le vieil homme souffla de lassitude, Quand est-ce que Hermione allait apprendre à se taire ?

-Et que c'est-il passé ? S'enquit Harry avec une voix doucereuse qui ne plus pas à Albus ni même à la jeune femme qui se mit à craindre le pire.

-On lui avait trouvé un super rendez-vous, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et….

-Snape a accepté ?

-Disons qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, avoua tout bas Albus Dumbledore qui n'aimait pas avouer ses méfaits, surtout quand ils étaient ratés.

-Et ?

-Ben le rendez-vous en question c'est transformé en règlement de compte, chuchota la sorcière en baissant le regard.

Le directeur de l'école crut qu'Harry allait se jeter sur eux.

-Quoi ! hurla-t-il en se levant, dardant sur eux un regard des plus déçu.

-On l'a retrouvé le matin suivant près de Pré-au-lard, en sang, battu presque à mort par quatre sorciers, couina-t-elle.

-Vous êtes…. Vous….je…

-On sait, chuchota Hermione, et on s'en veut terriblement.

-Ne répondez surtout pas à ma question, aucun des deux, grogna Harry. Se pourrait-il que vous ayez eu l'idée de nous mettre ensemble ce soir, Snape et moi ?

-Il est amoureux de toi, prit le risque d'avouer la jeune sorcière.

Le survivant se leva, il préféra partir avant de dire des choses qui pourrait le fâcher avec les deux idiots irresponsables qui malgré tout avait tenté d'aider un homme seul et malheureux.

Fort de son bon droit Harry se rendit dans les cachots, Snape devait être au plus mal de l'avoir vu débarquer avec Albus tout à l'heure, et lui qui n'avait rien vu venir du complot des deux autres, quel naïf quand même !

Quand le survivant frappa à la porte il ne reçut aucune réponse, et pour cause. Snape était dans sa chambre et il regardait une fiole tournoyer entre ses doigts. L'homme était si fatigué, si épuisé moralement et physiquement qu'il en devenait pathétique. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie misérable, de la haine des gens envers lui, des quolibets dont on l'affublait, des injures quand il allait au village ou au chemin de traverse.

A quoi cela avait servi qu'il change de comportement ? Les gens continuaient de ricaner sur son passage ou de lui cracher dessus. Il n'y avait que Harry qui…. Et puis à quoi bon avoir des regrets, personne ne le pleurera, au contraire, ils danseront de joie et ils viendront vomir sur sa tombe quand il sera mort.

-Ne faites pas cela, murmura une voix près de la porte de la chambre.

-Ai-je le choix ? répondit Severus las de vivre tout en ôtant le bouchon de la fiole.

-On a toujours le choix, Severus.

-Je n'ai plus envie de…..

-Vivre ?

-Est-ce que ce mot signifie encore quelque chose ?

-S'il ne signifiait rien pour vous alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ?

-Je devais le faire, pour vos parents, Potter.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme et prit place près de lui sur le lit.

-Donnez-moi cette fiole, dit-il en tendant la main.

-J'en ai d'autres vous savez, ricana le maître des potions.

-Si vous en avez d'autres alors vous pouvez me donner celle-ci, insista le jeune sorcier.

-Non !

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me la donniez ?

-Rien, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !

-Je ne veux pas que vous avaliez cette saloperie, Severus.

L'homme renifla mais garda la bouteille entre ses doigts. Harry quant à lui décida d'essayer une autre tactique pour le convaincre de lâcher le poison.

-Vous savez que vous êtes très séduisant avec votre nouvelle coupe ! La première fois que je vous ai vu j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître.

-Maintenant voilà la moquerie, souffla le professeur. Vous auriez pu m'épargner ça, Potter.

-Il ne s'agit nullement d'une moquerie, j'étais dans ma vitrine et vous étiez sur le trottoir d'en face et je me suis dit que vous étiez vraiment un très bel homme. Ces nouveaux vêtements vous vont à ravir, Severus…

-Une idée de miss Granger et du vieux fou, admit le maître des potions.

-Ils ont cru bien faire, vous savez pour…..

-Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils sont encore en vie, sourit l'homme.

Harry se racla la gorge et se leva pour se placer entre les jambes de Snape alors que celui-ci le regardait, interrogateur. Sans penser davantage à ce qu'il allait faire il se pencha vers Severus et posa sa bouche sur la sienne tout en se tenant à ses épaules.

-Harry, non, cria l'homme en se levant subitement.

-Pourquoi ? À cause de nos différents d'autrefois ?

-Je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut et vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de moi, trouvez-vous un gentil garçon à aimer et non un vieux râleur.

-Moi je sais ce que je veux, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai aperçu sur le trottoir en face de chez moi, je l'ai toujours su.

-Monsieur Potter, n'essayez pas de m'avoir par la ruse, je serai toujours le plus fort à ce jeu-là.

-Vous ne boirez pas cette fiole après ce que j'aie à vous dire, grogna Harry.

-Vous paraissez tellement sûr de vous !

-Détrompez-vous, je ne sens impuissant devant votre détresse et….

-Vous n'avez pas à essayer de me convaincre, Harry. Tout ce que vous avez à faire et de sortir d'ici et d'oublier tout ce que vous avez entendu et vu, simple non !

-Vous êtes idiot, Snape, si vous croyez que je vais faire ça !

-Non pas idiot, je dirais sensé, rétorqua le maître des potions.

-Insensé serait plus adéquat, Severus.

L'homme sourit tristement et reposa la fiole sur la table après l'avoir rebouchonné.

-Vous abandonnez ? S'étonna Harry qui pensait qu'il serait plus difficile que ça de convaincre le professeur.

-Non, Potter, je vais simplement attendre que vous quittiez mes appartements, s'agaça l'homme en se dirigeant vers son salon.

Harry subtilisa la petite bouteille et la fit disparaître dans sa poche.

Severus Snape se garda bien de dire au survivant qu'il avait en sa possession une autre fiole du même genre. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas crû la première fois qu'il avait insinué la chose. Le maître des potions pris place dans son canapé et étira ses longues jambes, il était si fatigué.

Harry le trouva beau ainsi, et plus il passait du temps en compagnie de cet homme et moins il avait envie de s'en aller. Il n'allait pas rester par pitié ça c'était un fait, il ne pouvait pas se cacher plus avant que Snape le troublait toujours. Était-ce les réminiscences de sa dernière année à Poudlard alors qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Restait-il quelque chose de cet amour qu'il avait voulu cacher ?

Avait-il enfoui ses sentiments si profondément qu'ils ne ressortaient que seulement maintenant ? Parce que la détresse qu'il ressentait dans l'homme, allongé là devant lui, ressemblait à la sienne après qu'il ait tué Voldemort et qu'il ait perdu Sirius et qu'il ait cru perdre Severus quand il l'avait vu s'éloigner de lui après la guerre ?

S'il disait à Snape qu'il était amoureux de lui jamais l'homme n'allait le croire, que devait-il faire ? Par Merlin que devait-il faire ?

Aime-le, murmura une petite voix. Prouve-lui par des actes ce que des paroles ne peuvent faire.

Harry regarda le maître des potions avachi sur son canapé et il sourit attendri de le voir s'endormir si confiant en sa présence. Ses paupières étaient baissées, ses longs cils noirs effleuraient sa peau pâle, ses mains étaient crispées puis elles se relâchèrent et tombèrent sur ses cuisses. Un souffle léger sortit d'entre ses lèvres et sa tête roula sur le côté.

Snape devait vraiment être fatigué, pensa Harry en s'asseyant près de l'homme, pour sombrer ainsi dans le sommeil avec un Gryffondor qui envahissait son espace pour veiller sur lui. Le jeune homme, vu l'heure déjà tardive, retira les chaussures de Snape puis les siennes et s'allongea contre Severus qu'il avait étendu à l'aide de sa magie pour ne pas le réveiller.

Le garçon ne ferma pas les yeux de suite, non, il enlaça Severus puis plongea son nez dans son cou, respirant avec délice son odeur d'homme qui le fit frémir en entier. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter sans se recevoir un regard noir. Les mains d'Harry caressèrent le torse, dessinant chaque muscle, descendant sur le ventre caché derrière la chemise qu'il aurait bien arrachée pour goûter la peau de l'homme avec sa langue, et suçoter ses tétons qui déjà durcissaient sous ses caresses.

L'homme grogna et resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Harry, lui faisant sentir une érection qui prenait naissance et qui grossissait contre celle du jeune sorcier qui retint de justesse un gémissement de plaisir. De voir que son amour réagissait à son corps même dans son sommeil le rendit bêtement heureux. Le survivant arrêta tout geste susceptible de réveiller Severus, il se cala confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux rejoignant Snape dans le pays des songes.

C'est un souffle court qui l'éveilla le matin suivant, un souffle de désir. Snape essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune, en vain, celui-ci était bien trop accroché à lui, ses jambes enlacées avec les siennes et ses bras entourant sa taille comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à tout jamais.

Mais peut-être qu'après tout il s'agissait effectivement de ça !

-Potter, gronda l'homme qui pourtant n'était pas en colère. J'aimerai me lever.

-Pas encore, chuchota Harry en frottant son corps contre celui de Snape qui réagit vivement.

-Harry, je crois que tu te trompes de personne, je ne suis pas celui avec qui tu partages ta vie en ce moment, lui dit Severus croyant vraiment que Harry vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi de le remplacer, Severus, susurra le survivant qui embrassa le cou de l'homme en faisant glisser ensuite sa langue tout le long de sa clavicule. Et pour ta gouverne sache que je suis seul depuis des mois maintenant.

-Oh ! Fut surpris le maître des potions en subissant les assauts d'un Gryffondor de plus en plus entreprenant. Je ne savais pas.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…

-Quoi par exemple ? Capitula Snape qui ne tenta plus d'échapper à l'emprise de la sangsue contre lui, et même qui trouvait que finalement il était bien là contre le bouillant Gryffondor qui déboutonnait sa chemise, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Je suis amoureux d'un homme depuis mes dix-sept ans, avoua Harry sans faiblir car la minute de vérité était enfin arrivée pour lui et Severus Snape.

L'homme le repoussa légèrement, il était mal et son cœur battit plus sourdement, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit ?

-Non je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, Potter.

-Tant pis pour toi, je continue, ricana Harry en faisant revenir Snape contre lui. La première fois que je m'en suis rendu compte j'étais dans sa classe, il était toujours égal à lui-même ce jour-là, grognon et antipathique à souhait. Pourtant quand son regard a capturé le mien j'ai su que tout ne serait plus jamais pareil entre nous deux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était professeur à Poudlard ?

-Il y est toujours, Severus.

-Continue, ne put s'empêcher de dire le maître des potions.

-J'aimais ses robes qui enveloppaient ses longues jambes, j'aimais ses airs inaccessibles et ses mains fines qui remuaient sans cesse, ses froncement de sourcils à mon encontre, et plus que tout j'aimais ses lèvres qui hurlaient des, Potter, à tout va. J'aimais ta façon d'être, ton courage, ta témérité, ta vie qui n'a jamais été facile, on se ressemblait tellement, Severus ! Ta voix me troublait au point que j'étais incapable de préparer une potion convenablement surtout quand tu venais près de moi, alors là je perdais tous mes moyens, rigola Harry alors que Snape n'en revenait pas d'être celui que Harry avait choisi dans le secret de son cœur.

-Je croyais…. Jamais je ne me suis douté de ça…..quel fou j'ai été de ne rien voir !

-Comment voulais-tu savoir ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit, à personne. Et puis si tu l'avais su qu'aurais-tu fait ? demanda Harry avec anxiété, attendant la réponse avec fébrilité et angoisse de peur que Severus ne le rejette purement et simplement après son aveu.

-J'aurais attendu que tu sois diplômé pour t'avouer que moi aussi je t'avais dans la peau, Harry, murmura Snape en se baissant vers le visage du survivant qui eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous avons perdu tellement de temps avec ma bêtise.

-Il ne tient qu'à nous de le rattraper, ce temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Le maître des potions était bien d'accord et c'est pour ça qu'il savoura les lèvres du jeune homme avec un plaisir évident. C'est pour ça qu'il l'attira sur lui sans lâcher sa bouche qui se fondait sur celle d'Harry qui grognait de désir.

Les corps s'enflammèrent quand les langues se touchèrent et se goûtèrent, Severus siffla quand le jeune homme réussi à lui ôter sa chemise et qu'il mordilla ensuite ses tétons et les suçota lui faisant prendre conscience que sa place était là avec Harry, entre ses bras. Il était si beau !

-Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota le survivant contre la bouche entrouverte du Serpentard qui ferma les yeux en entendant ces paroles qu'il avait tellement attendues. Aime-moi, prouve-moi que je ne suis pas qu'un amant de passage, prouve-moi que nous deux ça signifie quelque chose, Severus.

-Tu es le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi, Harry, et tu ne seras jamais un amant quelconque, pas à mes yeux en tout cas et surtout pas dans mon cœur.

Harry savoura les mots, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Les deux hommes firent l'amour délicatement, les gestes étaient doux et empreints de tendresse, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça pour se reconnaître. Pour que les corps parlent et s'aiment ils finirent de se déshabiller lentement. Ils se découvrirent peu à peu avec les yeux puis leurs mains prirent le relais, donnant des caresses et des frissons, apprenant le grain de la peau et les endroits sensibles.

Severus prit Harry sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, sa hampe droite et déjà suintante frôla les fesses du garçon qui se mordit les lèvres d'envie tellement celle-ci était puissante. Les deux corps nus excités glissèrent l'un contre l'autre et le sexe de Severus pénétra l'intimité de Harry, son gland entra facilement et le reste suivit en une seule fois, faisant s'électriser les deux amants qui restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

-Bouge, le supplia Harry. Bouge, Severus !

L'homme oubliant tout le reste pilonna le Gryffondor, le tenant par les hanches et le soulevant par la seule force de ses bras. L'effet fut dévastateur surtout quand le démon aux yeux verts mordit son épaule, là Snape ne put se retenir davantage il éjacula au plus profond de son amant qui rejeta la tête en arrière quand il se répandit lui aussi sur le ventre de l'homme.

Les souffles furent longs à revenir, tous deux haletaient l'un contre l'autre pourtant Severus eut la force de ricaner.

-Le canapé n'est plus pour moi, réussit-il à dire contre les lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me conduire dans ta chambre ? Sourit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes, approuva Snape en se levant tout en gardant contre lui son Harry tout poisseux à l'odeur délicieuse de semence qui lui emplit les narines.

-Veux prendre une douche avant, argua Harry.

-Non, Potter, grogna le Serpentard en l'entraînant derrière lui. Je te veux comme ça, les joues rougies, la bouche gonflée, les cheveux emmêlés et surtout sentir ta propre odeur qui enivre mes sens. Je te désire comme ça, mon amour, ne change rien.

Harry pouffa.

-Je ne te savais pas fétichiste, Severus !

-Tu apprendras que quand il s'agit de toi je peux devenir ce que tu veux, morveux, répondit l'homme en le déposant sur son lit, jetant dans le même temps les couvertures par terre pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements quand il allait s'occuper sérieusement d'Harry. Il allait lui faire passer une matinée des plus agréables qui soit, une de celle qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt, une de celle qui restera gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Snape reprit ses cajoleries en prenant son temps, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la première fois. Harry ne tarda pas à reprendre de la vigueur et de délicieux cris sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que Severus entreprenait une nouvelle caresse toutes plus osées que les précédentes.

Merlin ! Comment Harry arrivait à se contorsionner ainsi ? Il allait le rendre fou, et ce tatouage sur le bas de ses reins était divin, pensa Snape en déposant un baiser dessus alors que le jeune sorcier se trouvait à genoux et que Severus le tenait par les hanches.

L'homme n'attendit pas pour s'enfoncer entre les fesses offertes, il feula de satisfaction quand il fut entier à l'intérieur et ses doigts s'imprimèrent sur la peau du survivant. Les deux hommes grognèrent dans un bel ensemble, et plus Snape faisait des va-et-vient et plus Harry sentait son corps prendre feu sous les coups de plus en plus profonds et torrides du Serpentard.

Ils se libérèrent dans un cri silencieux tous les deux, Harry resta ainsi, la main de Severus encore sur son sexe tandis qu'il était toujours en lui, courbé sur son dos.

L'ancien mangemort et le survivant refirent l'amour encore une fois avant de s'endormir comme des bienheureux l'un contre l'autre, Severus ne voulant pas lâcher l'amour de sa vie. Aucun des deux n'entendit une voix demander derrière la porte si elle entendait quelque chose ?

-Non, Albus, chuchota Hermione. Ils doivent être dans la chambre.

-Est-ce que….. ?

-Ah ! Non alors je ne veux pas aller voir, s'indigna la jeune sorcière en lançant au vieil homme un regard noir.

-Ben c'était pour être sûr !

-Allez-y vous-même !

-Et voir Severus me jeter un sort ? Merci bien je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune moi !

-Jeune ? Rigola Hermione.

-Mais oui, jeune demoiselle, vous apprendrez que cent-cinquante ans ce n'est pas si vieux que ça.

-Ben voyons ! Se gaussa-t-elle en attirant Albus hors des cachots.

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau en début d'après-midi il fut étonné de ne pas voir Severus près de lui. Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense il se leva d'un bond et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon. Déterminé et entièrement nu il courut dans le bureau de l'homme ne se souciant pas si quelqu'un pouvait l'apercevoir ainsi. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de toute façon.

Là en ce moment il pensait à son homme qui probablement était en train de faire une folie puisque la fiole de poison avait disparue de sa poche. Cet imbécile avait décidé, malgré la nuit et la matinée qu'il venait de passer de mettre fin à ses jours quand même. Severus n'avait-il pas compris qu'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui ? Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ?

Le jeune homme déboula dans le bureau et ne trouvant pas Severus il se précipita dans la petite cuisine de fonction. Snape était là, tranquillement appuyé contre l'évier avec une fiole vide dans les mains. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Snape pour le secouer comme un prunier. Viens ! On va de suite à Sainte-Mangouste, il doit bien avoir un remède pour ta saloperie de poison, hein ? S'époumona le jeune sorcier sans remarquer la mine ahurie de Snape. Dis-moi que oui, Severus.

-Harry…. essaya de dire le professeur.

-Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses bidons, je veux….je veux que tu vives, Severus, cria Harry en commençant à pleurer tellement les nerfs le prenaient. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, non tu n'as pas le droit.

-Harry, je n'ai….

-Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, je veux que nous soyons heureux et toi tu veux tout foutre par terre ! Mais ça va pas là ! Je t'aime, mon amour, pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'accepter ? Je te donnerais tout, tu entends ? Tout ! Et si je ne peux pas vivre avec toi je me foutrais en l'air moi aussi, je te jure que le ferai, Severus.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, mon amour, murmura Severus Snape fortement ému de la colère et de la peur de son jeune amant. Je n'ai pas bu cette fiole, je l'ai simplement vidé dans l'évier.

-Quoi ! Gémit Harry en essuyant ses yeux, se sentant d'un seul coup complètement ridicule.

-Je l'ai jeté, assura Snape.

-Oh ! Et tu pouvais pas me le dire là !

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, chéri, je suis désolé si tu as eu peur.

-Bien sûr que j'aie eu peur, grogna-t-il en frappant Severus sur l'épaule.

-Et puis j'avoue que de te voir te démener, nu, dans ma cuisine avait quelque chose de très sensuel et érotique, tu es magnifique, mon amour.

-Nu !

-Oui, complètement, pouffa Severus en lui tendant sa chemise qu'il venait d'enlever.

Harry la prit et l'enfila tandis que le maître des potions le ramenait vers lui en un geste très possessif.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris ta diatribe tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ? Et tu me donneras tout ? Et là je parle de ton corps, de ton cœur et de ton amour.

-Tout ça t'est déjà acquit, tu le sais, et oui je veux que nous vivions ensemble, toi et moi, chez moi.

-Je suis d'accord, souffla Severus contre le cou du survivant. Plus question de nous quitter, tu m'es aussi indispensable que l'air que tu respires, ma vie sans toi ne vaut rien et je suis heureux que ces deux idiots d'Albus et miss Granger m'aient forcés à regarder devant moi, sans eux et sans toi je ne serais plus de ce monde. Après tout la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, surtout quand on a rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

.

FIN

^o^o^

Une petite histoire pour passer le temps. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Biz, sorcière noire.


End file.
